Covers to protect golf bags and the golf clubs contained in them are known. Conventional golf bag covers are available to protect a golf bag during travel and also for use while playing golf in inclement weather.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,251 to Barbato discloses a full length golf bag cover which includes an end portion for protecting the heads of golf clubs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,950 to Cordasco also discloses a full length golf bag cover and has a number of openings for convenient access to the golf clubs and other items contained in the golf bag.
A golf bag cover has been developed which may be folded and attached to the golf bag when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,897 to Curtin discloses this arrangement. However, the Curtin cover, when in use as a cover, only protects the golf club heads and top portion of the golf bag, and is not positively secured around the top opening of the golf bag. The Curtin cover, therefore, only offers partial protection to the golf bag.
A need still exists for a golf bag cover which offers protection to the full length of a golf bag and golf clubs, while also having the capability of being stowed on the outside of the golf bag in a convenient and accessible disposition.